1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module that is used for electronic devices such as wristwatches, mobile phones, and portable digital assistants, and a timepiece having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a timepiece module for a wristwatch is known which has a structure including a display device that planarly displays information and a hand driving mechanism section which moves hands above this display device, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 08-129078.
In this timepiece module for a wristwatch, the hand driving mechanism section is arranged below the display device. Accordingly, the length of the hand shaft of the hand driving mechanism section to which the hands are attached must be made large. Thus, in a combination timepiece having display functions of an analog timepiece and a digital timepiece, the hand shaft is long. In this case where the diameter of the hand shaft is restricted, the rigidity of the hand shaft cannot be sufficiently ensured.